It Wasn't Enough
It Wasn't Enough is the first episode of the sixth season and the 115th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary With most of Firehouse 51 still trapped in the warehouse fire, Boden makes a split decision and uses water cannons in order to save his men. Two months later, Casey and the rest of the house have survived. Casey receives a Medal of Honor and it is revealed he is being considered for promotion to Captain, while his view on the matter is that he has had enough politics. Dawson continues to deal with her father, who has new plans for himself. Brett's childhood friend Hope visits the Windy City and strikes the attention of someone within the firehouse, while Kidd goes head-to-head with her landlord. Meanwhile, a fire breaks out at the high school where Boden's wife Donna recently started working at. After having suffered second-degree burns, a female teacher is saved by Casey and Severide and is rushed to the hospital. When Dawson reminds Casey not to say good-bye to her ever again, he obeys her and respects her. Donna later reveals that the fire was not an accident. Plot After the fire that ended Season 5, surprisingly,All members of Chicago Fire Department Firehouse 51 (Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Truck 81, Squad 3 and Battalion 25) Return to their normal Lives,including Mouch and Casey. A new friend is introduced to the Firehouse,by the name of Hope. A High School Fire Hits close to Home for Boden and Casey and Severide, along with boden's wife Donna, try to find out who the culprit is. Gabby and Matt Reconnect, and Matt is Honored in a medal of valor ceremony attended by dozens of Uniformed members. meanwhile, Mouch has a new outlook on life and he still feels and seems the same way he was before and after his heart attack in the Season 5 Finale and signs everyone up for the Firefighters muster with another house. has Cruz come on good terms with Mouch? that remains to be seen. Mouch delivers a moving speech about how much he loves his coworkers and how he has not had enough time with Trudy or his coworkers at 51, his brothers and sisters. and he hopes he will never have to stare down a dark tunnel ever again. for the most part, everyone at 51 is back for action in Season 6 of Chicago Fire! Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Gabriela Dawson * David Eigenberg as Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Eamonn Walker as Chief Boden * Christian Stolte as Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Joe Minoso as Joe Cruz * Miranda Rae Mayo as Stella Kidd * Kara Killmer as Sylvie Brett Recurring Cast * Randy Flagler as Harold Capp * Melissa Ponzio as Donna Robbins * Daniel Zacapa as Ramon Dawson * Eloise Mumford as Hope Jacquinot * Anthony Ferraris as Tony * Vanessa Lynch as Little Girl Videos Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes